


Everything

by ThatHaircut



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHaircut/pseuds/ThatHaircut
Summary: Sansa wants to know what being a Queen really implies, Littlefinger is there to show her... The story takes place in Littlefinger's ship back in season 4/Not very good with summaries, yet (I hope!). English is not my language, so there may be some faults. Don't mind telling me if you spot one ;) This is my first fic ever, please tell me what you think! (Also available on Fanfiction.net)





	

 

**Everything**

 

 

The boat was slowly bouncing along the Narrow Sea. Sansa was standing by the window, watching the endless waterbody, which was starting to get her sick. She had enough of that, they were traveling for days now. Though she enjoyed the good food and the Dornish wine. Lord Baelish was a man of good taste she thought. And expensive ones. Not a big deal for him, he owned one of the most prestigious brothel in King’s Landing, and he had been Master of Coin for years, thanks to the Arryns.

He gave her a comfortable room, tiny but quite nice for a small ship. And a single one of course, Littlefinger would not leave her alone with the sailors, even though they were really loyal to him, they knew what a dangerous man he was.

Her bed was large, covered with silk sheets. 

Every night she dreamt of her parents, brothers, but mostly Arya. She remembered all the quarrels they have had, and even the times that she used to call brotherly love, which were very rare. But there were some times like that, they were laughing, playing, teasing…Those times were good, she thought. And there she was in Lord Baelish’s ship, traveling to the Eyrie. How did any of this happen, she thought.

 

‘’Sansa ?’’ she jumped in surprise ‘’Sorry, my Lady, I didn’t mean to frighten you’’ Petyr said, slowly stepping out of the shadows.

 

‘’No, it’s-it’s nothing. I was just……I was thinking of home.’’ she answered 

 

‘’Mmmh I see, you miss Winterfell don’t you ?’’ he asked. Tears rolled on her cheeks, she did not want him to see her cry and appear as a weak woman. She shook her head as an answer. 

 

‘’I must warn you that we cannot go to Winterfell…Not now for that matter’’ he continued. 

He then raised his hand to her face and swiped the tears away. His hand was soft on her skin, she shivered at his touch. He lowered his hand to her jawline and down to her collarbone and she blushed, very badly. Sansa hoped he didn’t notice but…could she really hide something to that man ? He smiled to that, at least his mouth was, but his grey-green eyes were cold as ice, deep and piercing. She felt naked at this very moment and blushed even more. She looked up at him, confused and unaware of what to do. 

 

‘’What is it my Lady, are you afraid ?’’ he questioned her.

 

’’N-No, I’m not afraid. It’s just…..I’ve never….’’she couldn’t seem to speak.

 

’’Yes?’’ his voice was calm but insistant. 

‘’Well I’ve never…done it with a man before’’ she was literally burning inside, and he looked a bit confused, he slowly took his hand off her collarbone. Sure he was attracted to her, but that was rather direct coming from her. 

 

‘’My Lady, I…do those things to you has never been my ambition, I assure you. Would you really think I would force you to do such things ?’’ he replied. 

 

‘’…Argh, no, no no no ! I am terribly sorry, my Lord, I-I shouldn’t have said those things. Pardon, my Lord’’ 

 

‘’Petyr’’ he simply said 

 

‘’Sorry Petyr’’ 

 

‘’You will get used to it, my Lady’’ he reassured her. 

 

‘’Sansa’’ she quickly replied, a tiny smile on her face. 

 

‘’Sansa, then’’ he agreed.

 

The silence floating in the room was starting to get really heavy. Sansa hesitated, and without really thinking, she said ‘’And…what if…I wanted you to ?’’ _Gods, I’m stupid !_ she thought _But what’s done is done._ Petyr looked at her, wide-eyed. 

 

‘’You mean…’’ he began

 

‘’What if I wanted you to do those _things_ you talked about…’’ 

First he thought it was a trick, but by looking at her gaze he quickly understood the seriousness of her words. Sansa was breathing heavily, she wondered if she had done the right thing by asking him that so eagerly. He interrupted her thoughts.

‘’Well, I guess I only want your welfare, my dear.’’ 

Having said that, he put both hands on her collarbone and started to undo the laces of her dress. She shivered. His skillful hands went to the small of her back and unbuttoned the last laces. Her dress fell at her feet, leaving her only with her small clothes. Petyr’s eyes ran all over her body.

‘’Well, I suppose I can’t hide any longer anyway’’ And she got rid of her small clothes.

He starred at her for quite a long moment. She was a bit tense, she had never found herself naked in front of a man, and it seemed normal though. He finally broke silence.

‘’Sansa, dear, you are beautiful’’ he said

‘’Am I ?’’ She was flattered. He must have seen so many pretty women when he was holding the brothel, she thought.

‘’Oh, yes you are Sweetling, come take a look at yourself’’. Petyr brought her in front of the mirror near the bed and placed himself behind her. _Oh Gods_ she thought. She wasn’t quite sure if it was his manhood she felt, pressing at the small of her back. She watched in the mirror, and could only agree with him. Her curves were perfect, her breasts almost like a woman’s now. He ran his hands to her shoulders and started kissing her neck. Sansa left escape a small moan ans she could feel him smile against her skin. But for a moment she hesitated.

‘’Is that reasonable, my Lo-Petyr ?’’. He met her gaze in the mirror.

‘’You tell me, Sansa. It is your decision to make. Like I said, I would never force you to to anything against your will’’. She reflected a moment, and _Damn me !_ she thought. And she quickly turned to face him and kissed him roughly. Her tongue fought for entrance, so he opened his mouth, allowing her easier access, and their tongues melted together. Slowly, she pushed him towards the bed and started to undo his belt. The heavy fabric fell on the floor with a noisy sound. Then he helped her with his large tunic. That’s when she finally discovered his scar. It seemed like his chest had been cut in two parts. She traced the scar with her fingers which made him shiver a bit. She lowered her hands to unbutton his trousers and dropped then damn with his underpants, freeing his manhood. Sansa stared at the _thing_ quite impressed, it was the first time she faced a naked man. Gently, he grabbed her waist and laid her on the bed, then, he slowly got on top of her.

 

His eyes deep in hers, revealing nothing, figuring her out, seeing every detail.

‘’Are you sure about this Sansa ?’’ he asked

‘’I…yes, I think I am’’ she said, her voice shaking

‘’You are aware that I am going to take your maidenhead ?’’ he continued. _He really cares_ she thought. _He cares for me._

‘’I’m very aware of that, I’m not a child, you see.’’ 

‘’I know, that’s not what I meant’’ he calmly protested

‘’Then why don’t we…just get on with it ?!’’ . He truly didn’t know how to react to that, and what to answer.

‘’Oh, such a naughty girl’’ he smirked. 

’’I am shocked !’’ he laughed. That’s when she realized what she just said. _I just got a bit carried away_ she tried to convince herself. 

‘’What I meant was…well, let’s say that when you’re married, you’re gonna need to know how to please your husband, make him want you’’ he said.

‘’And…what will you have me do then ?’’ She shyly asked.

‘’I’ll teach you’’ he simply answered.

‘’Just like you teach your whores ?’’ she threw

‘’Hum, well……everybody needs to learn’’. With that, he started to explore her body. All of it. He went to her neck, licking, sucking and biting gently. He plant kisses on her shoulders, she let out a small moan when she felt his mouth on her nipple. And the moment his head was between her thighs, she just couldn’t breathe.

She could feel his tongue circling her clit and then go a little bit further, sliding in and out. _He knows how to use it_ she thought. She then realized just how wet she was.

‘’Oh’’ he stopped his movement and looked up at her.

‘’Sorry my Lady, have I done anything wrong ?’’ he asked

‘’Erh, no, it’s just, it feels a bit awkward.

‘’Mmh, many young women think that…at the beginning’’ he smirked and went back to his work. Sansa put her head back deep in the pillows, closed her eyes and enjoyed. It was so pleasurable that it was almost painful and unbearable. She lifted her hips to meet his mouth deeper. She gripped the silk sheets tightly with one hand, the other one running through Petyr’s dark hair, stroking gently as he groaned into her. Once in a while, he could see his name on her lips when he looked up. _And I will hear it soon enough_ he thought.

‘’You taste really good, Sweetling’’ he said

‘’…Taste ?’’

‘’Yes. Well it seems to me that you still have a lot to learn’’ he responded. She looked down, a bit ashamed.

‘’Don’t worry, you are still very young to know such things’’ he reassured her.

 

He quickly got up and sat in front of her, legs crossed. She did the same, feeling more comfortable then with her legs parted. They stoop like that for a moment, looking at each other. She broke silence first.

‘’I have a…a question’’ she started

‘’Go on’’

‘’How did you know that…what you did down there would please me ? Where did you learn that ?’’

‘’You know, after many years owning a brothel I’ve seen things, I’ve got to teach and watch sometimes to see if the…customers are satisfied or not.’’ he answered.

‘’Oh, so did you…hum, how to say that ?’’

‘’Don’t mind the words with me, Sansa’’ he smiled

‘’Right, so have you…practiced stuff like that with whores ?’’ she asked, and little finger’s smile grew.

‘’Is that something you fear, Sweetling ?’’ he teased

‘’No, no, I was just curious that’s all’’ she protested.

‘’But no, I never did’’ he said. Suddenly he looked around.

‘’It’s getting a bit dark here, would you mind if I lit up some candles ?’’

‘’No, not at all’’ she responded.

‘’Good’’. Petyr got off the bed and looked for a lighted candle. There was only one in the room. He took it and used to light some others, careful not to drop too much wax on them. That gave Sansa some ideas. She cursed herself to be staring at his body now that it was nearly fully illuminated by the small lights of fire. He was a thin pan, not strongly built but well muscled. She remembered that he was roughly the sale size as her. He turned around and she saw his scar again. She wondered how it happened but she didn’t ask. _It must be an unpleasant story to tell_ she thought. She noticed that his chest was a bit hairy except near the scar. The dark hair went all the way down to his navel and a bit further. She really wanted to look lower but… _Where are my manners ?_ she reminded herself.

Littlefinger was far from the lovely princes that she used to fantasize about when she was younger but she definitely he'd something for him. And she had many reasons to feel that way, after all, he was the only one (with Tyrion) who cared about her back in King’s Landing, who gave her informations on her mother and sister, he was her savior, the one who freed her from the claws of the Lannisters. She quickly stopped thinking about _them_ when Petyr went back to the bed.

‘’So, where were we’’ he asked, enthusiastic.

‘’Any more questions tickling your tongue, Sweetling?’’

‘’No, I don’t think so, I-‘’

‘’Good’’ he interrupted her.

‘’You still have a loads of things to learn’’.

‘’Well I do know some things’’ she hesitated.

‘’Oh, do you now ?’’ he replied. Sansa didn’t respond, instead she just got off the bed and walked to the small wooden table. He watched her, his lustful eyes running on her body. She took something on the table but he couldn’t see what. When she turned around, he saw one of the candles in her hand, and started to wonder what aha was up to.

She came back and sat beside him. When he tried to speak she just laid one finger on his lips to keep him quiet. He raised an eyebrow, his eyes questioning, but Sansa chose not to give him any clue about what she was going to do. With one hand, she pushed him down so that he could rest on his elbows. She moved the hand holding the candle above his body, and without a warning, she dropped the hot wax on his chest. She couldn’t contain her smile when Littlefinger groaned loudly.

‘’Gods, Sansa !’’ He looked at her and saw her great satisfaction. And he laughed, he could’t believe that she actually enjoyed that.

‘’What is it ? Why are you laughing ?’’ she asked.

‘’Oh, nothing, Sweetling. It’s nothing’’ he said, a smirk still on his face.

‘’I just didn’t think that you would like that sort of…game’’ he continued.

‘’Oh, well I don’t, I mean not really. To tell the truth, one of my maid told me about the things she enjoyed when-well, you know.’’

‘’Yeah, I think I know what you mean’’ he concluded.

‘’Does that hurt’’ she asked, looking at his chest.

‘’The wax ? Well, the first time it hits you it feels a bit rough but that’s fine…’’ he answered.

‘’Oh, Lord, I’m sorry if I-‘’

‘’You shouldn't be. There’s no shale in being a bit naughty or cruel from time to time. I would even say that’s necessary. And as much as people like to deny it, they love it. Wether it’s given or taken’’.

‘’So if I do that…’’. She spent one drop on his chest.

‘’Gooods, I wouldn’t mind if you stopped’’ he protested, watching painfully the wax roll on his stomach.

‘’That’s a complete mess, Sweetling’’ he complained.

‘’I’ll clean it up’’. Sansa found a small napkin made of coton and started cleaning him. He watched her doing so, contemplating the curves of her body. He was hungry for it. But he wouldn’t be the begging one, _and neither would she_ , he hoped.

‘’Never submit’’ he said, dry.

‘’What ?’’

‘’Especially when it’s your first time with him. If you bow, he will feel free to mistreat you and to see you only as his sweet and obedient wife. You have to show him that he needs you, that he is desperate for you. You have to be his everything. You have to make him understand that you _can_ take charge, that you know how to handle him’’. While saying that, his eyes never leaving hers, he placed one hand on her neck, the other one on her hip, bringing her closer to him and he kissed her. Deeply, not exactly tenderly, that was very intense. And he continued.

‘’And once you’ve done that, once you have gained his respect, he will give his life for you, he will give you the world. Now, that’s what it means to be a _real_ Queen’’. They were so close now, Petyr could hear her breathing increasing. It pleased him. So he slowly grabbed her hand and put it right on his manhood. Sansa looked at him intensely, her eyes asking. 

‘’So, what kind of Queen are you, Sweetling ?’’ he asked with true consideration. She quickly understood the message and briefly smiled. She then threw away the napkin and started working on him. She wasn’t very accustomed to that sort of things and not very good either, so she adapted in function of how  his body reacted to each of her moves. As weird and unusual as it was, Sansa enjoyed the way he tensed and hardened in her hand, and how his breathing went faster and heavier, almost erratic. She wanted more, so she lowered her head, her mouth near the tip of his cock but he stopped her. She raised her head. 

‘’The submissive thing we talked about’’ he reminded her. 

‘’But I must please him if I want him to lov-‘’

‘’What about your pleasure ?’’ he cut her. And she was lost. She didn’t know if it was he or she who should make the first move.

‘’Mount me’’ he simply said, his eyes shining. Sansa reflected a moment and began to come over him but something stopped her, it just didn’t seem right.

‘’I shouldn’t do that, I mean it’s not a decent thing to do for a Lady’’ she protested.

‘’You are a Queen’’. And that would be the last thing he would say. 

 

 


End file.
